Metabolism of sucrose and maltose by C. albicans was found to occur by intracellular transport and hydrolysis by maltase, an alpha-glucosidase. Maltase is produced as a less active proenzyme which is cleaved at the C terminal end to produce a more active enzyme. Maltase is coded for by the structural gene CAMAL2, which has been cloned from both cDNA and genomic DNA. Disruption of CAMAL2 is in progress in order to determine the function of CAMAL2 in virulence and saccharide metabolism. Transcription of CAMAL2 has been found to be glucose repressible. We have determined the upstream nucleotide sequences and will identify activation sites by several strategies. We have also demonstrated existence of a sucrose/maltose permease and are cloning the gene.